


You'd Never Disappoint Me

by wongsdong69



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: LOWKEY fluff??, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub Jeno, kinda lame, kinda short, trash bc i just wanted to write top renjun okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Renjun is insecure but Jeno assures him because when you really love someone, size doesn't matter.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	You'd Never Disappoint Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and short, i wrote it at 3am and yeah it shows

"So uh… How do you want to do this?" Jeno hovered over Renjun where he lay in bed, a deep blush taking over his cheeks.

Renjun hummed quietly and took a deep breath. "First of all, switch." He clambered out from under Jeno to gently push him down to where he previously was situated.

Renjun leaned down to press a chaste kiss against his boyfriend's lips, slowly inching down the bed. Once he figured he was far enough, he brushed his fingertips along Jeno's waist.

"Is it okay if I'm in control?" He asked timidly. He hated it, that due to his small stature, he was immediately deemed submissive by all who wished to bed him.

He didn't enjoy bottoming, he wanted to be on top, he wanted to pleasure his partner, rather than taking, he wanted to give. And Jeno, sweet Jeno. He wanted to dick him down so badly.

Jeno became even more bashful as he nodded, a movement that Renjun was barely able to catch. 

He rushed and fumbled with his words, and Renjun smiled fondly at him. "I haven't really done this before. I mean, I've had sex but I've never bottomed for anyone but I'm totally willing to try it if you want to."

Renjun licked his lips slowly as he pulled down Jeno's boxers. He frowned. Jeno was seriously packing. He thought of everyone who must've had the pleasure of having sex with him He was probably so used to having his dick in others, and Renjun felt insecure. 

He didn't have much luck with his sex life. Him being fairly short and thin, meant most girls looked over him and guys only saw him as some tiny sub (He had nothing against tiny subs, of course). 

What was even worse was that if he did manage to bring someone home, their reactions to his dick weren't too kind. 

He was just barely below average and yet, many people found his size laughable. Renjun knew he couldn't do anything about it. It angered him because he knew how to use his dick in a way that would have his partner screaming and crying, it was just that they would give him one look and then leave.

Jeno's soft voice shook him from his thoughts. "Renjun, is there something wrong?" The older was quick to shake his head in response.

"No, you're just so pretty… I got distracted." Jeno chewed his lower lip, holding back a smile and Renjun got to work.

He kissed Jeno's hip lovingly before he began to jerk him off. After a while of him flicking his wrist all sorts of ways, Jeno was whining and bucking his hips into Renjun's fist.

Renjun pulled his hand away to pause his ministrations and stepped away from the bed to slink towards the dresser. 

Jeno stayed silent, watching him with hooded eyes and deep breaths as he came back to the bed with a small bottle of lube. 

Renjun coated his fingers in the substance and gently prodded at Jeno's ass. "Are you ready, baby?"

Jeno sighed out a shaky yes and Renjun slowly pushed a finger in. Jeno immediately tensed, and Renjun stilled his finger inside of him.

"How do you feel?" He asked warily. Jeno stayed quiet for a few seconds, shifting uncomfortably. "It's weird. But keep going, please."

Renjun frowned worriedly and he slowly pushed his finger in and out of his boyfriend. A few minutes later and Jeno gave him the okay to add another finger. 

He tiredly watched as Renjun worked his nimble fingers in and out of him and he licked his lips. It felt nice to just be lying down and taking it from him.

"Does it always take this long just to finger someone?" Renjun chuckled at the question, not missing a beat. His fingers sank deeper into Jeno than they had previously and the younger man squirmed at the feeling.

Renjun shifted to unfurl his legs from underneath of himself. "Yeah, but it'll be faster the more you do it." He angled his wrist oddly and pressed deeper, resulting in a gasp from his boyfriend.

Renjun froze, a knowing smirk coming to his lips as he copied his previous action. Jeno arched his back and dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him.

"The fuck was that?" He managed to choke out. Renjun feigned nonchalance though he was very pleased with Jeno's reaction. 

"That, my love, was your prostate."

It had since then become a normal thing for them to do. When they made out from time to time, it would usually end with Jeno under Renjun, the older man's fingers in his ass. 

But Renjun would never go farther than that, and it bothered Jeno. Fingering could only feel so nice before he had started to want more. 

He'd often catch himself staring down Renjun. Sometimes his ass when he was leaning over the counter cooking, his crotch when he was relaxing on the couch. He wondered what Renjun's dick even looked like.

"Hyung." He started when they were in bed together, watching tv. "I want you to fuck me." 

Renjun turned to him, a look of exasperation taking over his face. "I just did. You want me to do it again?" Jeno rolled his eyes and snorted. 

"I want your dick in my ass, Renjun." Renjun scoffed at his word choice and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think so. You'd just be disappointed."

Jeno frowned, crawling over to straddle the smaller man. "No way. You could never disappoint me." Renjun only raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly. Prove me wrong." 

Renjun sighed deeply, pushing Jeno off of him. Jeno grinned, his heart hammering against his chest. The older man turned his attention to the tv, grabbing the remote and turning it off. "Undress."

Jeno complied and gazed at Renjun as he slowly undressed. He blushed and laughed, "Please stop staring at me like that."

Jeno pouted but looked away anyways. He only turned back when he heard Renjun climb onto the bed and he let out a soft gasp.

Renjun bit his lip anxiously, watching his boyfriend's facial expressions. Jeno only looked up at him with a shy smile. "I want you in me." 

He ran his hands along Renjun's waist, eyes trailing down his abdomen. Sure he didn't look that big but honestly, Jeno could care less. 

Renjun ran his fingers gently through the younger's hair pressing soft kisses against his lips. "You sure?" 

"More than ever." Renjun fumbled for the lube and quickly coated his dick in it, pumping himself a few times before pressing the head to Jeno's entrance.

A small, desperate noise broke out from Jeno's throat and he dug his fingers into Renjun's sides. "You're going too slow, Hyung." 

Renjun stayed silent, snapping his hips forward, his dick disappearing in Jeno's ass. The younger man gasped and Renjun paused any of his movements, waiting for his approval.

"God, Jun…." His hips bucked up against Renjun's, though the older only looked down at him with a snarky smile. "Fuck, please just move already." He huffed and Renjun's response was that of his hips slapping harshly against Jeno's thighs.

He rocked into him with sharp, quick thrusts and Jeno cried out, fists clenching until his knuckles turned white.

"Renjun- It's so…" Renjun lifted Jeno's shaky legs to hook over his shoulders and the younger's eyes rolled back. 

He made an odd, gargling sound and Renjun slowed his pace. Jeno spoke in jumbled praises and he came untouched, cum streaking his stomach as he arched up.

Renjun pulled out, jacking himself off and cumming over Jeno's abdomen. They stayed still for a moment, panting and catching their breath.

Renjun was the first to move, gently pulling Jeno to sit up. He moved to leave the bathroom but Jeno pulled him close for a soft kiss.

"That was actually really good. Why haven't we done that before?"

Renjun laughed dryly, shaking his head and going to the bathroom for a washcloth. Jeno's curious gaze didn't leave him though, prompting him to answer the question. 

"I guess I'm so used to people finding my dick laughable. You wouldn't believe how many of my relationships failed due to my lack of a monster cock." 

Jeno giggled, airy and high pitched and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Renjun's sternum. 

Renjun scoffed as he wiped down Jeno's body. "Not funny but okay." Jeno hummed and nuzzled against his boyfriend's stomach. "I'm sorry baby. I'll never leave you for not having an unrealistically large penis." 

Renjun smiled down on him, gently holding his chin in his hand. "I love you, Lee Jeno." 

Jeno's lips quirked his lips up into a goofy grin. "I love you too, Huang Renjun." He rolled backwards in bed, bunching the blankets up around himself.


End file.
